Sweet Moment?
by Silver Andante
Summary: Ichigo menyukai Toushiro, ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Toushiro. Kemudian Ichigo mengajak Toushiro ke pantai. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? First Kiss Ichigo for Toushiro! WARNING YAOI! R&R, Please!


Homm… _Tukk… _Homm… _Tukk…_ Homm… _Tukk…_ *kayak biksu-biksu di kuil* *ditendang*

Annyeong Haseyo~ Ya-chan kembali dengan fic baru~! *teriak-teriak kayak orang gila*

Kali ini ya-chan bikin fic berpairing IchiHitsu~! *IchiHitsu FC bersorak* *dibantai anti YAOI* Trus masalah Genre, aku gak tau harus pilih genre apa… Disini ada sedikit humor, tapi mungkin humornya gak keliatan ya, soalnya aku orangnya garing… Trus aku bikin nama fic ini **SeMe**-**S**w**e**et Mo**me**nt? *ditabok*

Mid semester di sekolah sudah cukup untuk membuatku stress~ Jadi jangan salahin ya-chan kalau bikin fic yang kayak gini, salahkan bu Kepala Sekolah! *dilempar tumpukan soal*

Arigatou kepada senpai-senpai yang sudah me-review fic-ku yang Snow and Ice~!*promosi MODE:ON* Itu membuatku bersemangat untuk membuat IchiHitsu kissu… *ditabok IchiHitsu*

Ah, gak mau bikin A/N terlalu panjang *Plakk!/Padahal udah kepanjangan*, kalau begitu Ya-chan ucapkan "Happy reading~!"

**Sayaka Ozaki Present**

**YAOI WARNING!**

**Kurosaki Ichigo X Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and altogether, always and forever have…………… Mine~! *digorok Tite Kubo *

Sweet Moment? © Sayaka Ozaki (a.k.a Ya-chan)

**WARNING: ****YAOI, GAJE, AU, OOC, etc-yang pasti aneh~! *ditendang karena berisik***

Let's Go Read! Enjoy Please… Don't forget, Read and Review~!

* * *

*8~ "o"~8*

**Sweet Moment?**

*8~ "o"~8*

* * *

Hmm, suatu pagi yang cerah di musim panas. Yah, seperti kebanyakan pagi, segala aktivitas dimulai pagi itu. Burung-burung bernyanyi, orang-orang ada yang senam pagi, jogging, berangkat kerja dan sekolah, ada pasangan yang baru bangun dari malam pertama mereka dan- Eh?

Jangan bahas itu…

Kita bahas tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, kita lihat dimana dia.

Di kamarnya? Tidak, hanya ada Kon disana yang sedang membaca buku Playboy.

Di kamar mandi? KYAAAAAAAA~~! _BRAKK! _*blush* Ups, maaf. Bukan dia.

Oke, kita lanjutkan!

Di pejual buah? Tidak, hanya ada mikan dan ichigo disana. Ichigo? Bahasa jepang, yah… kau tahulah… Ya, stawberry. So, bukan dia.

Di dalam lemari es? Tidak.

Di dalam tong sampah? Tidak.

Di te-_PLAAKKKK!_ Oke, kita kehabisan waktu. Kita coba periksa di sekolahnya.

SMA Karakura. Karakura High School. Karakura Gakuen. Dan kau bisa sebut apalah itu. Gedung tinggi dengan 3 tingkat, berwarna abu-abu dan seperti sekolah kebanyakan. Tentu saja yang berada di Jepang, di Indonesia tidak bisa disamakan. Pagi itu bel berdering sangat nyaring, para siswa masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Seperti di dalam kelas yang satu ini, pemuda berambut jabrik dengan warna yang sangat mencolok sedang memperhatikan sebuah buku saat Ochi-sensei (nama guru yang sedang mengajar) menerangkan rumus matematika yang sangat sulit kepada anak muridnya. Pemuda yang rajin, pikir orang yang melihatnya jika tak memperhatikan baik-baik. Hah? Pasti kalian heran, ayo kita lihat dengan teliti. Di dalam kelas tersebut, semua anak murid memandang ke arah Ochi-sensei dan papan tulis. Kecuali Ichigo (pemuda yang berambut jabrik dengan warna yang sangat mencolok tadi) yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah buku—buku tulis biasa. Bukan! Bukan dari bukunya. Kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam buku tersebut, yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Ichigo—sebuah foto. Bukan! Bukan foto porno. Ichigo tidak suka yang seperti itu. Saat dekat-dekat dengan Matsumoto Rangiku yang ber-**ehm** berdada sangat besar dan kelihatan fulgar saja dia sangat risih, apalagi harus melihat yang lebih _sexy_ dari perempuan itu. Oke, kembali pada foto tadi. Bukan foto porno yang kalian pikirkan, tapi sebuah foto seorang laki-laki.

Seorang laki-laki?

Yes, he's men. And you know, that photo is-Eh? Matte, ini bukan fanfic English kan? Kita kembali ke bahasa Indonesia. Aku cinta bahasa Indonesia.

Ya, dia laki-laki. Kalian pikir Ichigo itu homo? Hm, sebenarnya Ichigo juga tidak tahu. Pertama kali melihatnya dia langsung tertarik, bisa dibilang—_Love at first sigh._ Kenapa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki? Ichigo tak tahu. Dari beberapa perempuan yang menyukainya, Ichigo tak begitu tertarik. Inilah beberapa kandidat perempuan yang menyukai Ichigo:

Kandidat pertama, Orihime Inoue. Perempuan berdada besar ini selalu malu-malu saat bertemu Ichigo, ia juga hampir mencium Ichigo saat Ichigo tak sadar. Yah, Ichigo juga tak tahu sih. Yang pasti, Ichigo tak tertarik dengan perempuan ini.

Kandidat kedua, Senna. Bukan! Ini bukan Kobayakawa Sena dari anime Eyeshield 21. Ini adalah Senna dari Bleach Movie: Memories of Nobody. Perempuan yang selalu riang gembira ini mungkin menyukai Ichigo. Aku juga tak tahu, hanya Kubo Tite dan Tuhan yang tahu. Yang jelas Ichigo tak tertarik padanya.

Kandidat ketiga, Kasumiooji Rurichiyo. Yah, perempuan kecil ini terlalu hiperaktif. Sama halnya dengan sikap anak kecil. Dan Ichigo juga tak menyukainya.

Dari semua perempuan yang dilihatnya, ia sangat tak tertarik. Kecuali ibunya sendiri pastinya, siapa yang bisa membenci ibu secantik dan sangat baik seperti Misaki. So, dia menyukai laki-laki pada foto itu. Kita lihat foto itu, bisa diambil ciri-ciri sebagai berikut:

Rambut Putih,

Mata _Emerald_,

Wajah tampan,

Tatapan dingin,

Kapten Divisi 10 di Gotei 13,

Wakilnya adalah Matsumoto Rangiku,

You know who…

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ya, si kapten kecil nan imut ini yang disukai oleh Ichigo Kurosaki. Memang sih, dari mulai perempuan sampai laki-laki akan berteriak histeris jikalau pemuda yang satu ini tersenyum. Yah, tapi sayangnya pemuda ini sangat jarang tersenyum. Toushiro sering kesal jika ada yang memanggilnya "Toushiro-kun". Toushiro selalu mengoreksinya dengan _"__Toushiro ja nai, Hitsugaya-taichou demo__"_ (bukan Toushiro, tapi Kapten Hitsugaya). Bahasa mbah Wikipedia nih.

Intinya, Ichigo sangat menyukai Toushiro. Entah mengapa itu bisa terjadi, setiap dia melihatnya, darah Ichigo selalu mengalir dengan cepat. Toushiro tidak mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Ichigo padanya, maka dari itu Ichigo ingin menyatakannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kini pandangannya beralih menuju ke luar jendela. Jika ingin menyatakan perasaannya, pasti Ichigo harus mengajak Toushiro pergi ke suatu tempat kan?

Tapi kemana?

Kemana?

Aha!

Kema-Ah? Sepertinya Ichigo sudah menemukan ide untuk mengajak Toushiro kemana. Ayo kita intip idenya. _'Aku akan mengajaknya pergi ke pantai hari ini!'_ Ke pantai? Ide bagus, Ichigo, apalagi sekarang kan sedang liburan musim panas. Tapi kapan? _'Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan datang ke Seireitei untuk menjemputnya…'_ Ya, bukan ide buruk juga datang ke Soul Society sendirian untuk mengajak seorang pemuda berkencan. Ya, bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Kerjakan soal-soal ini!" teriak Ochi-sensei yang sudah menuliskan bebera-Eh? Kenapa papan tulis dipenuhi oleh soal-soal matematika yang rumit? Kita lihat orang yang akan mengerjakan soal-soal ini, dia sedang membayangkan kencannya di pantai dengan Toushiro. Toushiro menerimanya dan mereka bergenggaman tangan. Lalu wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Wajah Ichigo tiba-tiba menjadi memerah, dan air liurnya pun terlihat.

"Kurosaki-san! Kau mendengarku?" Ochi-sensei sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya, terlihat dia sedang mengambil sebuah vas bunga untuk dilempar ke kepala Ichigo. Seluruh anak di kelas pun melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang sedang membayangkan kencan romantisnya tadi, tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Ochi-sensei atau merasakan seluruh anak di kelas melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dalam bayangannya, wajahnya dan wajah Toushiro semakin mendekat dan mendekat. 5 cm lagi, 4 cm, 3, 2, 1…

"Grrrrr! **Kurosaki~!**"

_BRAKK!_

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~~~! **Ittaaaaaii~!**"

Well, tidak baik juga jika memikirkan rencana kencan pada saat jam pelajaran. Apalagi jika guru yang mengajar sangat _killer_, bisa berakibat mengerikan untuk masa depan kita. Seperti halnya Ichigo, ada jeruk besar diatas kepalanya yang berwarna seperti jeruk. Vas bunga mendarat di atas kepalanya dengan ketepatan 98,65%. Untunglah tidak terlalu tepat, jika lemparan itu tepat, bisa-bisa Ichigo gegar otak dan beralih menyukai Yumichika. Hii~ membayangkannya saja Ichigo tak sanggup, apalagi jika itu terjadi.

Untung saja sampai saat ini belum ada Author/Doujinka yang menggunakan pairing IchiYumi (Ichigo-Yumichika). Bersyukurlah Ichigo hanya menyukai pria yang normal, tak seperti Yumichika yang suka berdandan, menganggap dirinya paling cantik dan sering mangkal di taman Lawang.

Err~ I don't think it, tak ada taman Lawang di Jepang kan?

Back to topic, kejadian itu mengakibatkan Ichigo mengerjakan soal-soal itu sambil menangis di depan papan tulis dengan membawa jeruk besar di kepalanya. Dia juga belum mengerti apa yang tadi diterangkan oleh Ochi-sensei, pikirannya hanya terbayang oleh Toushiro. Di papan tulis dia hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan empat kata, yaitu: Aku Tidak Tahu Jawabannya. Semuanya yang berada di dalam kelas itu tertawa kecuali Ochi-sensei, Ichigo sendiri dan satu orang yang sedari tadi melihat perbuatan Ichigo. Dia tahu apa yang baru saja Ichigo pikirkan, dia juga tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan. Dia tersenyum menyeringai, dan tertawa aneh.

"Khe… Khe… Khe…"

Tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo yang sedang menangisi nasibnya.

"Seseorang… Siapa saja… Kumohon, tolong aku~!" (T^T)

**~ "o"****_SeMe_"o"~**

_KRINGGGG~!_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua anak berhamburan dengan tertib. Kecuali Ichigo yang segera berlari keluar dari ruang kelas meskipun Ochi-sensei baru mengatakan "…sampai jumpa dan nikmati libur musim panas kalian…". Yang pasti Ochi-sensei sangat marah akan kelakukan Ichigo itu, ia berjanji dalam hati 'Jika ia melihat Ichigo berperilaku seperti itu lagi, ia akan berbuat hal yang lebih buruk dari pada melempar vas bunga'. Setidaknya beruntung bagi Ichigo, dia tidak akan bertemu sensei-nya itu selama dua bulan ke depan.

Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri sudah berada di rumah dan sudah berwujud shinigami. Meskipun Kon meminta untuk ikut dengan alasan ingin bertemu Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichigo tak memperbolehkannya. Kalau Kon tahu dia menyukai seorang laki-laki, bisa gawat jadinya. Kon tetap merengek, Ichigo yang tidak tahan akan kelakuan Kon langsung mengikatnya dan menyumbat mulut Kon dengan tisu toilet agar tidak berisik. Dia langsung mendatangi Urahara meminta agar dibukakan pintu gerbang Senkaimon dengan alasan ingin berkunjung saja.

Ichigo tidak mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi ia diikuti oleh seseorang yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Seperti foto Toushiro tadi, bisa kita ambil ciri-ciri:

Rambut hitam,

Mata _Violet_,

Emm… W-wajah manis, (Ya-chan muntah-muntah *ditendang Rukia ke kutub selatan*)

Maniak _Chappy_,

Adik Byakuya Kuchiki,

Pendek dan berdada kecil,

Hei Rukia, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu. Lakukan saja tugasmu. Eh? Oke, masukan kembali pedangmu. Aku tak ingin kau bekukan dan menjadi patung es yang kau taruh di Kuchiki Mansion nanti.

Back to story. Ya, namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Perempuan kecil yang tinggal di dalam lemari Ichigo ini yang sedari tadi mengintai Ichigo dan yang tadi tertawa aneh di dalam kelas ketika Ichigo dihukum. Dia berpakaian layaknya seorang sheerlock homes, dengan topi, sepatu boots, baju bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna kuning kehijauan, dan tak lupa. Kaca pembesar dan sebuah kamera. Dengan semua itu dia mengintai Ichigo dari dalam kamar sampai ke tempat Urahara. Dia tahu dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bahwa Ichigo menyukai Toushiro selain Ichigo, Tuhan dan aku. Aku? Helooo, aku kan yang membuat cerita ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengetahuinya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi semua akan bertambah.

Rukia mengetahuinya dari diary Ichigo yang ditemukannya di tempat tidur Ichigo. Diary? Oke, mungkin kedengaran aneh jika laki-laki menulis diary. Tapi suka-suka mereka kan, itu privasi mereka. Perempuan saja boleh melakukan apa yang sering dilakukan laki-laki, mengapa laki-laki tak boleh?

Dan untungnya Ichigo tidak ada di tempat kejadian waktu itu. Yang bersangkutan sedang berada di salon untuk _creambath_ mingguannya agar rambutnya tetap segar terawat meski sering sibuk membasmi hollow. Rukia membaca seluruh isi diary Ichigo tersebut dengan wajah terbelalak tak percaya, lalu kembali menaruh diary Ichigo di tempatnya semula. Sejak saat itu ia selalu memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan aneh dan tertawa seperti orang gila, yang selalu membuat Ichigo sweat drop. Syukurlah Rukia bisa kembali seperti semula setelah Ichigo membawanya ke tempat penitipan baboon, tempat Renji bekerja.

Dan kau mau tahu alasan mengapa Rukia mengikuti Ichigo sedari tadi? Ayo kita dengar dari yang bersangkutan sendiri. Rukia, jadi apa jawabanmu?

"Khu… Khu… Khu… Aku akan dapat hasil besar kali ini…" Huh? Apa yang kau katakan Rukia? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku akan memotret Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-taichou, kemudian foto-fotonya akan aku serahkan ke Nanao-san… Khu… Khu… Khu…" kata Rukia menyeringai sambil memegang kamera yang terkalung di lehernya.

Ya, Rukia adalah salah satu anggota Shinigami Women's Association. Ia akan lakukan apapun untuk medapatkan berita dan foto-foto yang menarik untuk majalah-majalah yang akan diterbitkan oleh Asosiasi itu. Dan tentu saja, upah yang akan diberikan kepada anggota yang memberikan berita ataupun foto-foto bagus dan menarik sangat banyak dari pada anggota lainnya. And well, Rukia, sang maniak _Chappy_, mengincar upah yang banyak itu untuk membeli sesuatu. _Chappy Soul Candy Limited Edition_ yang baru-baru ini diterjunkan ke pasaran. Rukia sangat menginginkannya lebih dari apapun, maka dari itu dia akan bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakan pekerjaan ini.

And we can see now, Ichigo telah masuk ke dalam gerbang-Huh? Matte, matte! Ichigo! Kau belum kusuruh masuk! Matte, Ichigo! Rukia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang yang hampir tertutup, tanpa menghiraukan Tessai dan Urahara yang melihatnya dengan sweat drop.

**~ "o"_SeMe_"o"~**

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

And then, Ichigo sudah sampai di kantor Divisi 10, tempat Toushiro bekerja. Dibukanya pintu oleh Rangiku, dan melihat siapa yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Ara, Ichi-kun toh!" Rangiku sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo tapi dia langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah tersenyum. 'Ichi-kun' sepertinya Rangiku sangat merindukan nama itu, nama yang hampir sama dengan Ichigo. Gin Ichimaru. Kekasihnya yang telah lama menghilang ke Hueco Mundo, dan tak kembali lagi setelah 3 kali puasa dan 3 kali lebaran (?).

Ungg~ kata itu seperti lagu Bang Toyib ya. Bang eng-Gin, bang eng-Gin, mengapa tak pulang-pulang? Rangiku, Rangiku, panggil-panggil namamu.

"Moshi-moshi Rangiku-san, apa Toushiro ada di dalam?" tanya Ichigo yang menjadi sedikit risih ketika melihat Rangiku.

"Ne~, Taichou? Taichou ada di dalam… Silahkan masuk~!" jawab Rangiku sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. Saat Ichigo melewati Rangiku, Rangiku tersenyum aneh kepadanya, Ichigo tak begitu memperhatikannya, yang dia tuju hanya satu. Toushiro. Ichigo masuk kantor itu dan melihat pujaan hatinya sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dengan tumpukan kertas, kuas dan tinta. Mata _emerald_nya itu begitu serius memperhatikan lembar kertas kerjanya, tiba-tiba mata indah itu melihat kepadanya.

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo dengan gaya yang seperti biasanya, cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya, terpampang di wajahnya sekarang.

"Kurosaki, apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Toushiro dengan tatapan dingin kepada Ichigo yang masih berdiri melihatnya.

"Hei-hei, apa aku tak boleh datang kesini?" jawab Ichigo santai sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja Toushiro. Rangiku makin menyeringai dan dimulailah sandiwara kecil ini.

"Ne~ Taichou~! Aku mau main dulu ke Asosiasi ya~! Ja ne~!" Rangiku langsung berlari keluar sambil menutup pintu kantor dan meninggalkan Ichigo dan kaptennya berduaan, tanpa menghiraukan Toushiro yang mendapat empat tanda siku di dahinya.

"**Matsumoto~!"** teriak Toushiro dari dalam kantor divisi tersebut.

Sementara di luar kantor divisi 10, Rangiku mendatangi Rukia yang sedang bersembunyi di dekat jendela kantor itu. Yup, tujuan Rangiku berkata seperti itu tadi hanya untuk membiarkan taichou-nya berduaan dengan Ichigo, supaya Rukia dapat mengambil foto mereka dengan bagus. Tentu saja tidak gratis, Rukia harus rela membagi dua upahnya dengan Rangiku. Dan Rangiku tentunya sudah merencanakan bisa berbelanja sepuasnya di dunia manusia dengan upah bagiannya itu.

"Rukia-chan, sudah kukerjakan tugasku…" ucap Rangiku dengan tatapan serius. Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus, Rangiku-san… Sekarang giliranku… Khu, khu, khu…" kata Rukia dengan mata tajam yang mengkilat serta senyuman maut yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Rangiku pun mengikuti senyum Rukia, lalu pergi ke Asosiasi untuk menunggu hasil yang diperoleh Rukia nanti. Sekadar info, tak lupa di sekeliling Rukia dipasang _kekkai_ untuk berjaga supaya reiatsunya tak diketahui.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan kantor divisi 10…

"Kurosaki, apa maksud tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Toushiro untuk kedua kalinya, masih dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, Toushiro langsung beralih ke tumpukan kertas kerja dihadapannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu.

"Mmh, bagaimana ya…?" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Saat ini dia telah berada disamping kanan meja kerja Toushiro, berada kurang lebih 10 cm dari pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan yang penting, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini!" kata Toushiro dingin dan sedikit membentak. Itu membuat Ichigo membelalak matanya. "Aku masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan!"

"Hei, aku ada perlu denganmu!" bentak Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Toushiro supaya menghentikan pekerjaan menulisnya itu. Toushiro menolehkan kepalanya ke Ichigo dan melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah. Toushiro pikir itu hanya karena Ichigo sedang marah atau hawa musim panas kali ini terlalu panas untuknya.

"Kurosaki, lepaskan tanganmu!" Toushiro merasa genggaman tangan Ichigo pada pergelangan tangannya membuatnya semakin risih. Jika Hyourinmaru ada di inner wolrd-nya, mungkin saja Ichigo sudah menjadi patung es sekarang. Tapi sayangnya, sang naga es tersebut sedang mengunjungi kekasihnya di kediaman Kuchiki, salah satu zanpakuto dari kedua bersaudara Byakuya Kuchiki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Dan tentunya itu zanpakuto milik Rukia Kuchiki, Sode no Shirayuki.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai di dunia manusia! Kau mau tidak?" Ichigo yang sudah kesal dengan malu mengatakannya sedikit lebih keras, dan dalam hatinya kini berharap Toushiro mau ikut dengannya. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Toushiro, hingga jarang mereka mungkin tinggal 2 cm lagi. Toushiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh? Maaf, aku banyak tugas!" jawab Toushiro yang mengalihkan kepalanya dari wajah Ichigo ke lembaran kertas kerja dihadapannya, kemudian secara paksa melepas genggaman tangan Ichigo yang sudah sedikit merenggang karena merasa kalah sebelum berperang. Maksudku, Ichigo merasa sudah ditolak duluan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya. Ichigo menarik wajahnya lalu membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk, disekelilingnya terdapat aura hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat suram. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum, ia tau apa yang akan membuat Toushiro bisa ikut dengannya ke pantai. Sama seperti Rukia, Toushiro adalah seorang maniak—bukan maniak _Chappy_ tapi maniak Semangka. Andai kata untuk Toushiro, 'Tiada hari dalam kehidupannya jika ia tak memakan semangka'.

"Huuuh~, ya sudah! Padahal disana sudah musim semangka, buahnya itu segar-segar dan manis juga ena-" ujar Ichigo sambil membelakangi Toushiro, kata-kata yang diucapkannya dimanis-maniskan supaya Toushiro tertarik. Mirip seperti penjual makanan yang ada di pinggir jalan yang sedang menjajakan makanannya. Tapi sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan makannya—Eh? Maksudnya perkataannya, Toshiro sudah menyelanya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" jawab Toushiro tegas yang telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Ichigo tersenyum senang dan berbalik menghadap Toushiro. Rencananya berhasil dengan sangat lancar dan itu menggunakan buah kesukaan Toushiro. Semangka. Apa yang tidak diketahui Ichigo dari seorang Toushiro, dari mulai umur, berat badan, makanan dan minuman kesukaannya, yang Toushiro benci, ukuran bajunya, ukuran sepatu, berapa helai rambutnya (kurang kerjaan, nih orang -_-a), dan semuanya dia sangat mengetahuinya.

"Mudah juga mengajaknya…" gumam Ichigo sangat pelan, bahkan tidak terdengar. Dia melihat Toushiro meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan menuju pintu, meninggalkan kuas, tinta dan bertumpuk-tumpuk lembaran kertas kerjanya begitu saja.

"Kurosaki! Ayo cepat!" Toushiro yang sudah berada didepan kantor divisinya memanggil Ichigo yang masih tersenyam-senyum di dekat meja kerjanya. Dia tak sabar ingin memakan semangka di dunia manusia sana.

"Iya, iya!" Ichigo berjalan ke arah Toshiro dengan harapan supaya Toshiro tak menghabiskan banyak makanan melebihi kapasitas uang di dalam dompetnya.

**~ "o"_SeMe_"o"~**

Sementara di dekat jendela, Rukia tetap membuntuti ke dua orang itu sambil tetap menggunakan _kekkai_ pada dirinya. Kamera ada didalam genggamannya, dia melihat-lihat foto yang telah diambilnya tadi sambil terus berlari mengejar Ichigo dan Toushiro. Selama Ichigo dan Toushiro di dalam kantor tadi, dia sudah mendapatkan gambar-gambar yang bagus untuk majalah Asosiasi yang akan terbit minggu depan.

"Khe, khe, khe… Gambar-gambar yang aku dapat lumayan bagus, tapi…" mata Rukia tertuju pada satu gambar, ia melihat salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan Ichigo sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Toushiro. "…yang paling bagus jika mereka melakukan itu… Khe, khe, khe…"

**~ "o"_SeMe_"o"~**

Sesampainya di dunia manusia—lebih tepatnya di pantai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar situ. Karena ini musim panas dan liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai, semua orang tak akan melewatkan untuk pergi mengunjungi pantai. Yang pasti, satu hal yang kita tau, penuh sesak. Ya, banyak sekali orang yang berada di pantai saat ini. Pantai itu hampir dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia, tapi syukurlah ada tempat untuk Ichigo dan Toushiro. Di bawah pohon kelapa yang cukup rindang, mereka berdua duduk di atas pasir putih kering yang jauh dari air laut. Meraka berdua duduk dibelakang yang sepi dari para pengunjung, para pengunjung itu memilih tempat yang lebih dekat dengan air supaya sinar matahari lebih meresap ke tubuh mereka yang putih pucat dengan kata lain—mereka sedang berjemur. Kita lihat dua sejoli yang sedang berada di bawah pohon kelapa itu. Mereka sudah berwujud manusia dan memakai pakaian pantai. Toushiro memakai kaus putih polos dan celana pendek yang senada dengan warna matanya, sementara Ichigo hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna merah menyala dengan corak hitam, badannya tidak tertutupi apapun dan memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya yang bagus.

"Nyam… Nyam… _Haup…_ Nyam… Nyam…" Toushiro sedang memakan semangka yang—mungkin sudah yang ke-63, bisa dilihat dari tumpukan kulit-kulit semangka yang sudah ia makan dibelakangnya. Disamping kanannya ada Ichigo yang sedang menghela nafasnya, untung saja ada penjual semangka yang menjual semangkanya dengan harga 5 yen satu buah—tentu setelah Ichigo mengancam akan menebasnya dengan pedang. So, Ichigo memborong semangka-semangka itu untuk Toushiro dan syukurlah uang di dalam dompet Ichigo cukup untuk membayarnya. Sekarang Ichigo mengayun-ayunkan dompetnya yang sudah kosong dan menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian ia memasukkan dompetnya ke saku celananya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Toushiro yang telah mengambil semangka ke-64nya. Toushiro memakannya, tapi baru satu gigitan, ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Toushiro menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro dengan wajah tak suka. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa? Tidak boleh?" jawab Ichigo sambil sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Toushiro dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Huh? Kau membuatku tidak nyaman tau!" jawab Toushiro dengan nada kesal. "Kalau kau ingin semangka, ambil saja!"

"Hehehe… Kalau aku ambil semuanya nanti ada yang marah… Haha" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek dan tertawa sebentar. Toushiro hanya cemberut mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo. "Lagipula…"

'_Kami-sama, bantulah aku untuk mendapatkan hatinya'_ batin Ichigo berdoa. Ichi-Ichi, Kami-sama tidak akan terima bila kodrat-Nya yang mengatakan kalau 'laki-laki telah dipasangkan oleh wanita' dilanggar olehmu. Semoga kau tidak apa-apa Ichi, aku akan membantumu melalui Kenpachi. Ups, bukannya dia malah menghancurkanmu ya? Gomen, Ichigo. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersiksa, hehehe… Itu sih sama aja, ya…

Kini Ichigo mendekat, meletakkan tangan kirinya disamping kanan tubuh Toushiro, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh tangan kanan Toushiro yang sedang memegang semangka. Dia kemudian berbisik di telinga kanan Toushiro.

"Aku menginginkanmu…" bisik Ichigo lembut, untung saja tak ada orang yang melihat itu semua—semoga. Toushiro membelalak matanya tak percaya, ada semburat garis merah kecil yang menghiasi pipinya. Panas terik matahari yang tertutupi dahan pohon kelapa membuat bayangan yang cukup rindang untuk berteduh bagi Ichigo dan Toushiro. Posisi itu cukup memakan waktu yang lama sampai Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga kanan Toushiro. Mata coklat musim gugurnya menatap wajah Toushiro dengan senyuman lembut, yang membuat wajah Toushiro memerah.

"Hei, Toushiro… Ada sesuatu di pipimu…" sebelum tangan Toushiro menyentuh pipinya, Ichigo sudah mendekatkan wajahnya lagi—kali ini ke pipi. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat sisa semangka yang ada di pipi Toushiro. Toushiro yang kaget atas perbuatan Ichigo itu hanya membesarkan bola matanya saja, tubuhnya sudah tak bisa di gerakkan. Tapi tak sampai disitu, tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo mendekat lagi—menuju ke bibirnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat, sampai akhirnya bibirnya dan bibir Ichigo tidak mempunyai jarak.

WHAT THE –piip-? Ichigo-baka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Oh, Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa! Tunjukanlah kehendak-Mu! Mudah-mudahan saja makhluk laknat-Mu ini mati cepat. Dan semoga jika kau tidak mati, kau akan tersiksa seumur hidup atas perbuatanmu ini.

Hei! Sampai kapan kalian akan berciuman seperti itu! Cut, cut, cut!

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya sambil tersenyum kepada Toushiro yang berwajah seperti semangka yang baru saja dimakannya—yang merah lho, bukan yang hijau. Toushiro menyentuhkan jari tangan kanannya ke bibir yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Ichigo tadi, ia masih tak percaya jika Ichigo yang melakukannya. Huh~ coba tadi ada yang merekam atau memfoto kejadian langka itu, pasti semua akan bisa kita ulang. Dimana hadirnya kamera saat dibutuhkan?

Bingo! Tepat sekali, Rukia sedang berada di atas pohon kelapa tersebut dan mengabadikan kejadian tadi dalam kameranya. Beruntung tidak ada yang melihatnya diatas pohon itu—apalagi kakaknya, jika melihat semua ini pastilah ia akan malu mengakui Rukia sebagai adiknya dan salah satu dari keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi _what ever_lah untuk Rukia, karena sebentar lagi ia akan punya banyak _Chappy Soul Candy Limited Edition_ hasil dari upahnya nanti. Masih tetap memotret, Rukia terkekeh menyeringai dalam semak daun kelapa kering itu.

"Mmm… I-I… I-chi… go…" panggil Toushiro kepada Ichigo yang tersenyum sedari tadi seperti orang gila. Ichigo membesarkan matanya dan menatap Toushiro dengan mata berbinar-binar, baru pertama kali ini Toushiro memanggil nama kecilnya. Toshiro membuang semangka yang belum dimakannya—baru satu gigitan itu ke tumpukan kulit semangka dibelakangnya. Kedua tangan Toushiro menyentuh wajah Ichigo, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Ichigo yang sudah bisa menebak Toushiro akan menerimanya pun senang-senang saja dan mengikuti kemana permainan bergulir—Percaya diri sekali, belum tentu kan?. "Bolehkan aku…"

**~ "o"_SeMe_"o"~**

Rukia membesarkan matanya, tak disangka Toushiro akan melakukannya. Dia mungkin tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dibawahnya, mungkin Toushiro sudah merubah _mood_nya atau mencuci otaknya? Yang jelas Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kamera yang digenggamnya sedari tadi hampir jatuh kalau tali yang mengikat kamera tersebut tak terkalung di leher Rukia. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut hitamnya, pakaian shinigaminya pun bergoyang seirama dengan angin.

Bibirnya membentuk trapesium terbalik, memperlihatkan gigi taring tajamnya. Kamera yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya, kini diambilnya dengan cepat. Lalu dimulailah persiapan pemotretan gambar-gambar yang akan terbit di majalah Asosiasi minggu depan. Rukia berjuanglah! Dapatkan gambar-gambar bagus dari mereka!

**~ "o"_SeMe_"o"~**

Sementara di tempat Toushiro dan Ichigo…

"Bolehkan aku…" Ichigo menunggu, dia sudah tak sabar saat kedua tangan Toushiro memegang wajahnya. Dan kata selanjutnya yang dilontarkan Toushiro…

"…………… **membunuhmu sekarang?"** Ichigo terbelalak, kedua bola matanya membesar. Toushiro tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian dia keluar dari _gigai_-nya lalu mengambil _katana _-nya dan mencabutnya dari sarung pedang. Menggerakkan pedang itu ke atas langit yang mulai menampakkan awan hitam secara tiba-tiba, semua pengunjung pantai tersebut berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Mungkin akan terjadi tsunami? Itulah pikiran mereka sekarang. **"HYOURINMARU~~!"**

Toushiro memanggil arwah zanpakutonya, Hyourinmaru. Tampak di langit sekarang telah datang seekor naga es yang kemudian mengelilingi Toushiro. Ichigo nampak sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya tidak mau digerakkan. Bahkan saat Toushiro mendekatinya dengan wajah seperti malaikat—Ralat! Iblis pencabut nyawa, kaki dan tangannya tidak mau bekerja sesuai perintah otaknya—Mungkin Toushiro sudah memasangkan _kidou_ padanya. Ya, tidak buruk juga kan Ichigo~ XD

"**Soten ni zase, HYOURINMARU~!"** Sang naga es keluar dari _katana_ Toushiro dan bergerak menuju Ichigo yang kini diam terpaku, dan... Yah, kalian tau bagaimana akibatnya kan? Pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan Toushiro terhadap Ichigo, berakhir dengan hasil yang tidak memuaskan bagi Toushiro. Hampir saja Ichigo kehilangan nyawanya, beruntungnya Sou-taichou datang tepat waktu untuk menghentikan kejadian hebat ini. Dan Rukia… Telah berhasil mengambil foto-foto yang bagus dan kabur sebelum ketahuan. Good Job, Rukia~!

**~ "o"_SeMe_"o"~**

Dua minggu kemudian… Setelah kejadian besar itu…

Terlihat Ichigo yang telah seperti mumi, berbalutkan perban putih dimana-mana. Dia masih melakukan perawatan di Rumah Sakit untuk 6 bulan ke depan, sungguh akibat yang sangat-sangat tidak baik untuk Ichigo. Tapi salah dia sendiri kan, kenapa melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadap Kapten Divisi ke-10? Dengan beribu lembar kertas tugas dan PR yang telah ditinggalkan Ochi-sensei di meja, Ichigo hanya menghela nafas. Beruntungnya bagi Ichigo, semuanya tidak tau-menau mengapa Toushiro mengamuk seperti itu—Kecuali anggota Asosiasi. Huft, semua Shinigami yang menjenguknya hanya mengucapkan "Aku turut berduka cita atas penderitaanmu…". Semuanya—Ralat! Tidak semua turut bersedih atas penderitaan yang Ichigo alami, tetapi yang paling bersedih itu Kurosaki Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin, terutama Inoue. Inoue menangis sampai 4 jam berturut-turut di depan Ichigo, dan berhenti setelah Ichigo berjanji akan memakan makanan buatan Inoue—Yang pasti itu hanya bohongan. Toushiro juga mengalami trauma dengan orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna _orange_, jika bertemu dengan orang yang seperti itu, Toushiro akan mengamuk lagi. Maka dari itu, Ichigo tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Toushiro jika ke Seireitei. Kini Ichigo hanya bisa menyesali nasibnya…

Tapi tunggu dulu, Ichigo belum tahu tentang majalah yang beredar di Seireitei. Rukia dan anggota Asosiasi telah menerbitkan majalah berisi foto-foto Ichigo dan Toushiro, dan telah melejit dikalangan Shinigami. Stok majalah bahkan habis dalam kurun waktu 1 hari, benar-benar menakjubkan! Yah, upah yang diberikan kepada Rukia juga pastinya sangat banyak, tapi tetap saja dibagi dua dengan Rangiku. Tapi tak apalah, Rukia akhirnya bisa membeli _Chappy Limited Edition _ yang diinginkannya meskipun dengan mngorbankan separuh dari nyawa Ichigo. Majalah itu juga telah sampai ke semua Divisi di Gotei 13, dan mengakibatkan Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kapten Divisi 10 menjadi malu dan tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan divisinya juga tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan orang lain selain Hinamori Momo yang selalu menghiburnya. Itu semua berlangsung selama 1 bulan sampai Toushiro berani berbicara kepada orang banyak bahwa foto-foto itu benar tapi tentang ciuman itu ia dipaksa oleh Ichigo. Ohh, Ichigo mungkin akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kapten-kapten yang semakin banyak membencinya saat ini.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Pintu kamar diketuk, Ichigo terkejut dan mulai ketakutan. Tapi mungkin saja orang itu hanya suster yang ingin menge-cek kesehatannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Ichigo menyuruh orang itu masuk, "M-m-ma-masuk-k…"

_Kriett__…_

Pintu bergeser, detak jantung Ichigo tidak beraturan. Saat menampakkan wajah sang pengetuk pintu, Ichigo menahan nafasnya, perkiraannya meleset. Orang itu mendekati Ichigo dengan langkah pelan dan perlahan, membawa pedangnya yang mengkilat tajam. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

"**Kurosaki Ichigo… Kau telah mempermalukanku!"** Mata orang itu berkilat seperti pedang yang dibawanya, senyum iblis yang terpampang di wajahnya tidak pudar. Malah tambah menyeramkan dan menakutkan, dan Ichigo telah mengakibatkan orang ini marah. Pedangnya berkilat lagi bagaikan sudah siap untuk mencincang Ichigo sampai menjadi potongan terkecil. Ichigo, sepertinya penderitaanmu bertambah… Dan mungkin akhirnya disini…

"**Hiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~!"

* * *

**

**~ "o"_****Owari_"o"~

* * *

**

Sabar ya Ichigo, aku turut bersuka cita~ XD

Endingnya (sangat) **GAJE** ya? Maafkan aku ya, berhubung Ya-chan lagi stress nih. Jadi bikin fic abal dan Gaje kayak gini. Oh ya, fic Snow and Ice-ku itu masih dalam proses jadi belum bisaku upload. Berhubung My Lappie-ku (Laptop) ilang, jadi belum bisa ngetik dengan cepat—Keyboardnya susah! XD*Plakk!*

Ternyata susah juga dapat ide, sekalinya dapat Ya-chan malah jadi stress. Yaudah deh, pasrah aja. Mau dapat FLAME juga tak masalah, asalkan kalian siap menerima akibat seperti Ichigo~ XDD Bagi yang kasian terhadap Ichigo, silahkan Review~~ :3

~Semoga Sang Penjaga Selatan selalu melindungi kalian… "Suzaku"~

Review Please~ m(_ _)m


End file.
